Attack on Titan- A New Journey
by ReuahcsKire
Summary: My friends and i were living a normal life until...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is my first story so sorry if it sucks. :P anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter. And also yes, this chapter is basically EP 1 of the anime… so yea….**

I will kill them all… Every LAST ONE!

 **(3 Years earlier)**

"C'mon guys!" I yelled as we ran back to my house, we were late for supper "Mom is going to kill me this time…" I muttered to myself. "Im late, im late, im late." I chanted.

I burst through the door as my mother sits down. "You have some explaining to do young man." She said.

"Come on I was 15 minutes late! It's not my fault! Those jerks wouldn't leave me alone!"

As my friends burst through, they explained it all.

"The kids who lived down the street wouldn't leave us alone… they were throwing us around, so we ran for it."

"This is why I want to join the Scouts…" I muttered to myself, but my mom cut me off…

"You what?! Get that thought out of your head right now, I won't let you become Titan fodder!" Then She started to lecture me.

I yelled "Aren't you sick of being mindless cattle following every order?! What happens if they do break the wall?! We die?!" I stormed out of the house, god I was pissed. My friends were following me, and We all went to the middle of the district.

"You shouldn't have blown up like that. She just wants what's best for you." Zach said.

"That's what she thinks." I replied "I would rather die on the front lines than being cattle"

"Why did we come here anywa-" Zach was cut off by a loud explosion.

"What the hell was that!?" Zach and Liam said in unison

We ran to where it came from and stopped dead in our tracks.

"What's that?" Liam asked, pointing to a red object on the wall. Just then a huge head appeared over the wall.

"RUN!" I yelled as we took off. We ran a few hundred feet before we heard a loud crash and saw a boulder flying over our heads. "It's heading towards my house!" I yelled.

We ran to the direction of my house "It will still be standing like it always is" I reassured myself. As we rounded the corner the boulder was on my house, and I spotted mom under a beam "MOM!" I yelled running over to her and tried to lift the beam. "Dont just stand there! Come help me!" I yelled at my friends, desperately trying to save my mom

"Save your selves! RUN!" my mom yells.

A scout commander ran over to us.

"Please! Help me save my mom!" i yelled at him. He comes over, but looks up at the titan making its way towards us. He smirks and starts to run towards the titan Please! Help me commander" I yelled again. Once he reached the titan he looks at the grinning titan, fear strikes him and he comes running back to pick us up, and carry us away from my moms brutal death.

Thank...you" Mom says weakly, as we are carried away from her, me screaming to go back

"No!" i yelled as the titan picked her up and ate her. "You worthless piece of scum!"

i screamed as i started to punch his head. "We could have saved her!"

He threw me, knelt over and said "I'm sorry… I couldn't save her…"

"Why?!" i screamed, anger now filling the empty space in my heart

"Because I'm a coward!" he said, with the fear of the titan in his words i fell, over and started to cry myself.

A few hours aftermy mom horrible death, we made our way to the boats that would take us into the inner wall, as we got on, a man yelled "Hurry! The Titans broke through the district wall!"

Panic erupted as they started to raise up the drawbridge we used to get on the boat

"Please!" yelled a woman clutching her child "At least let our children on board!"'

"I apologize," said a guard. "but there is no more room on this boat."

Several hours later, we boarded off the ship and found an old building to find a place to rest and sleep. Little did I know of that nightmares that would cloud my imagination.

 **Thank you for reading, and thanks to my friend for helping me with some errors! Hopefully I will have another chapter out soon :D Remember to leave constructive criticism to help me! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a damp, crumbling building, as i walked i was enraged, poverty has taken over, there are guards with disgusted faces everywhere, as two passed I overheard them talking

"These pigs are taking all of our food, if it was my choice i would have let them die." I was enraged… i walked up behind one and kicked his leg forward causing him to kneel on his leg, "ouch… What was that?" he said as he turned around. He saw me looking up at him. "You brat!" he yelled as he threw me into a pile of boxes.

At this time my friends came out to hold me back.

"Im very sorry sir, he tends to get angry when he can't eat." Liam said, "Keep him under control, or we will!" One of the guards replied

as we walked back to the building, I said "What worthless pieces of filth, they don't do anything." As we sat down I stated "I'm joining the scouts, I don't want to die a coward's death and hide behind a wall.

"If you are joining we are to." Liam said, "We stick together no matter what, even in death." We all started to crack up, "Come on, let's go enlist in the training regiment."

 **2 days later**

We got off of a horse carriage and got led over to a building. As we entered we noticed two people standing on a stage, he looked at us and told us to sit.

"You Worthless cattle! You have joined as useless maggots but you will leave as titan killers!" one of them yelled,

the other yelled "You will be put through training that will break you mentally and physically!". The escorted us to our cabins that we would be staying in for the next few years. "You will get to look around but at 0400 tomorrow you will start training! Your first training will be hand to hand combat!"

 **The next morning**

"WAKE UP!" One of the commanders yelled

"ughhh, what?" I ask, "Dude wake up!" Zach said,

"We start training today!" Liam added.

We get dressed and go to a gravel pit and get paired up. I get paired up with a girl

"Really?" I ask? "Whelp, Come at me.". She charged at me I went to duck and trip her but she grabbed my arm and flipped me. "What The… Actual Fluff just happened?" I said as I started to get up. "How could such a little thing do that?"

She charged at me again and I tried the same tactic, she tried to do the same thing again, I smirked, grabbed her arm, and dropped her on her back.

'Woah…' I said to myself, I stuck up my hand out and helped her up. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to go that hard."

"It's fine, my name is Ashley."

"Im Erik" I replied.

I looked over to where liam was and I see him pick someone up and drop them, then I looked at zach and see him slide between someone's legs and kick his knee in, as he fell Zach jumped on him and twisted so he knocked him down.

"Well they are doing good." I said to myself

 **3 hour time skip**

"Attention!" some one yelled, we all stopped and looked where is came from. "I am going to be your trainer! We will all head out to the Omni-Directional-Mobility-Gear practice grounds where you will practice balancing, if you fail, you will be sent home!"

We boarded another carriage and went to the course, after a few hours we pulled up to the course.

 **Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be uploaded sometime thursday or friday, i am also going to start a new story, Dark Souls 2- The awakening! I'll see you later, BYEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Just a little note, from now on i'm calling the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear ODMG cuz i'm tired of typing the whole name because im a lazy shit. I hope you enjoy and i'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

We neared the O.D.M.G training grounds when we got off they hooked us up to the balance practice course. I looked over and saw that Zach got bumped by a girl and fell over. I couldn't help but giggle

"You know that you giggle like a schoolgirl right?" a deep voice remarked. I looked over and saw a tall boy with black hair.

"Shut up." I said as we both started to crack up.

"Im Mike" he said,

"Im Erik" I replied mocking his voice.

We started to get raised up and I fell over.

"You're a natural!" Mike said jokingly. Just as he said that he fell over.

"Karma Bitch!" I replied laughing.

"Shut up!".

All of a sudden we hear yelling "Is that where your heart is!? What's your name?!" … "Louder!" "Garrett!"

"Someone is getting chewed out" Mike said,

"Nooooooo!" I replied sarcastically.

.

We started to get raised up again

"Please don't fall, please don't fall, please- WOAH!"

Mike was laughing,

"Dick!" I yelled.

I grabbed mike's ankle and flipped him "Square?" I asked

"Square…" he replied, he was obviously embarrassed that I flipped him.

I gave the Signal to raise me up, when they did I kept my balance.

"YES!" I cheered. When I got off I went over to Zach, "Who was that girl that bumped you?" I asked

"She said her name was Macy." he replied.

"Huh…" I said as I walked away 'What just happened' I thought to myself.

After an hour or so everyone was done training. "Alright, we are all going to the woods where we will all take down target titans with real O.D.M.G!"

"Well then!" I heard liam say.

"Lets freakin do this!" A girl said, I looked behind me and saw Macy. "Hello there." she said,

"Hi? You Macy?"

"Ye."

"K then…"

We board a cart led by horses and with O.D.M.G and gas. As we start buckling up, the commander yells. "This won't be easy, you will be put through hard training and there is a danger if you hit the trees it could be fatal!" our trainer informed us.

"Good to know…" I stated "The Titans have one weak spot, the nape of their neck. Cut enough of it off and they will die without regenerating! You understand?!"

"YES SIR!" everyone replied

We all jump off and pull the trigger on our sword handles, grapples fly out and dig into the trees, I see a titan decoy and start heading towards it, just as I get there Macy flies out of nowhere and cuts off the fake skin.

"Geez, Someone's been studying!" I say as I cut a notch in the nape.

I see another and I see macy heading for it

"Not this time!" I yell as I zoom through the trees and cut through the fake skin "HaHa!" ***THUD***

I woke up on the grass "It's so warm in here" I say.

When i open my eyes I see red tissue everywhere when I look up I see every commander staring at me. "Whats Wrong?" I try to say but instead they cover their ears and I hear a loud roar. "What the fuck was that!?" I say but more roars, i get up and look down "I'm as tall as this tree!" I say to myself, and I heard a growl. I look at my hand and it's emitting a weird glowing light. "Oh no… Why now, Why now!" I break my hand free and tear open the outer flesh seeing the light, "NO, NO, NO!"

 **Thanks for reading! I'm going to take a break for a few days, but my friends will send their backstories for you to read! I hope you enjoyed! Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4-Back stories

**(For some reason it wont post the URL so you will have to copy and past it in your internet brower search bar)**

s/12465586/1/Zach-s-story-plz-read-attack-on-titan-A-New-Journey

 **Liams backstory**

My name is Liam I'm friends with Erik and Zach. This is how I met them. I was walking home one day and I fell into a hole and I couldn't get out. Then I saw a face look down at me and I said "Who are you?" When I was little my dad joined the Survey Corps and got killed by a titan. But that's a different story. Erik said that he'll get some help. Erik went and got his mom and helped me out. When I got out I said "Thanks I really needed some help to get out".I said that I got to go. But when I was walking home I saw someone sitting on my roof. I asked "hey what are you doing?" He said That he doesn't have a home and that his Parents are dead. I asked if he wanted to live with me and my mom and he said "sure". The boy told me that his name is Zach. So we went to my house and I asked my mom and she said yes. I said that we can share rooms together.

 **3 years later**

Me and Zach are 12 now and when Zach moved in I let him met Erik. They became friends very fast. Me and Zach have very good times together. But sometimes we get in fights. One day me Zach and Erik were walking and we heard a big boom and we ran towards it and we saw a big red thing and then we saw a giant red head.

 **Macys Backstory** Read This Backstory before reading CH 4 of Vencherzgaming's Story I was only seven years old when my parents died. I lived in the Karanese district my whole life. I lived with my mom and dad for those seven years. It was a sunny afternoon when the fire occurred, a fire that spread throughout my house. My mom was in the kitchen cooking lunch and my father was in his office down the hall. A kitchen fire started when my mom was cooking. The fire started in the kitchen, then the rest of the main floor, the basement, and finally making it's way upstairs. I was in my fairly small bedroom the whole time, this bedroom just happened to be the attic of the house. I quickly smelled the strong scent of smoke. I opened my bedroom door quick as ever and saw a dim amber light radiating from the main level. I heard my mother's scream pierce my eardrums. I panicked. I panicked bad. I had and still have extreme anxiety issues. My bedroom had a very small glass paned window across the room. I ran over to the window and was thinking how I could break the glass to escape. Me being the quiet and stupid young child that I was, I smashed the window with my fist. The glass of the window shattered outwards and onto the dirt outside the house. I grabbed my fist in pain but didn't scream, I was too focused on escaping the burning house than the blood oozing out of my hand. I started climbing out my window, looking down I knew the drop was about twenty feet. I attempted to carefully and cautiously scurry out the window, but guess what? I slipped. I flew down to the hard dirt ground and hit my head. I grew more and more unconscious as my hand bled with shards of glass still in my fist, and the flame spreading beyond the house. About forty minutes after I fell some Garrison Regiment soldiers who were called to come to the flaming house picked me up and away from the house. When I woke up I was in the back of a carriage with two other Wall guards. I winced as I lifted my head. " She's awake." Said a male wall guard, probably in his early forties. I didn't say anything, just stared at the two men with me. "Hmph!" Snorted the other man. " I honestly don't know why we had to save her." Shocked that the man would say that, I rose my still bleeding fist. "Woooooo she's gonna hit you Scott." Said the first wall guard. I cringed at the pain running through my hand and put my arm down. "Where am I going…?" I questioned quietly. " Well we are going to bring you to another carriage, and they'll bring you to an orphanage." …...why on earth was I going to a stupid orphanage? "I don't need an orphanage! What about my mother and father?!" I yelled, confused as ever. " There dead. Burned, Roasted, gone." said the second man. My heart dropped. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to cry but my tears wouldn't come out. After that I was soon tossed into another Carriage and brought to an orphanage. I stayed at the orphanage until I was twelve years old. The owners of the orphanage weren't nice and kind, they were rude, offensive, and very abusive. During my years there i have quickly gained more and more permanent scars. When I was ten years old I knew I wanted to join the Survey Corps. My anxiety was worse than ever before by then..I was quiet , rude, and ignored everyone. I never had friends or anyone to talk to. Now I joined The Training Regimen. Little did I know...I was actually interested in titan anatomy and might make some friends…

 **Thank you for reading and Thanks to my amazing friends for helping mw with this!**

 **Like I said, im taking a break for a few days, once again thanks for reading! Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Its been awhile! Sorry I didn't upload the day I said I was going to, I was busy with stuff… anyways, here chapter**

I broke my hand free and started to tear open the flesh,

"NO NO NO NO!" I yelled breaking my other hand free.

As I started to pry my leg out I heard a horrendous scream and everyone looked over to their left

"Seventeen Titans all between five and fifteen meters coming this way!" the commander yelled,

"Titans?" I asked myself. I put my arms back into where they originally were and wait for the inner flesh to regenerate, when it does I Start to get up

"The Titan by the tree is getting up!" one of them yells

I started to walk over to the titans, I let out a loud roar as I start to punch the first one sending it flying backwards onto three five meter titans,

"That one is going after the titans!" one of the commanders yelled

I see Zach, Liam and Macy fly by me and take out a couple ten meters, I see a ten meter, I pick it up and throw it into a tree, i pick up a five meter and tear its head off, using it as a cannon ball i throw it into another five meter, sending it flying back and a fifteen meter steps on it, Liam zips by my face and takes down the fifteen meter, Macy swoops down and takes down a seven meter and zach cuts a foot off of a five meter causing it to stumble and fall, he flies over and cuts through its nape, killing it. I walked up to a fifteen and we exchange punches, i break through and punch a hole through its stomach, I grab its neck and crush it, Macy, Liam, and zach all go for different titans and take them down

"All seventeen down! Now let's go after the rouge!" one of the commanders yell

I take off sprinting.

"Oh god, Oh god, they are going to kill me, And i saved all of them!"

I notice a dead body with O.D.M.G on it

"It's worth a shot" I think to myself

I break free of my titan form causing steam to fly out, in this distraction i get the O.D.M.G from the body and put it on and zip away.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading! My next chapter should hopefully be uploaded Wednesday, I'll see you then! CYA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the fifth chapter! It's going to be a long one so…. Grab some popcorn or something idk…. Anyways enjoy!**

"Why did this happen!?" I thought to myself as I went back to the training grounds,

I went to a different tree instead of the one I hit, every one went over to me as a faked waking up,

"What happened?" I asked faking a rough voice

"When you hit the tree, There was a loud flash and a huge titan came out of nowhere, after that a large group of titans started to charge us down, We were all going to fight them off when the titan got up and started to fight for us! The battle was over quickly but we had to go after the rouge, for all we know he could've came back and slaughtered us all."

"I wouldn't have done that…" i thought to myself.

We all went back to the carriage and went back to our cabins, it was about ten at night when we arrived we went to our rooms and went to sleep, The next morning when we woke up, our trainers came in and started to yell.

"You are all going to a graduation ceremony! You will all choose what regiment you will join! You have three choices! The Survey Corps, The Garrison Regiment, and the Military Police! I hope you choose wisely!"

 **At the ceremony**

"Alright!" Someone yelled "You will choose which regiment you want to join!"

We all walked over to a table where they would examine us and look at our records to choose where we would go **( I can already see it, people will comment that's not how it happened, yes i know, i want to do it my own way xD Ok, i'm going resume the story now)** I walked up to the table, they looked at me and at my records

"Erik huh? Hmmm i'll place you in the Survey Corps"

I walked over to the side waiting for my friends to be put in the Survey Corps, as soon as every one was placed th their regiment we all went to separate areas. When all of a sudden Macy starts flipping out.

"Oh my god! That's Captain Levi!"

"Captain who now?" I asked

"Levi, and there's Erwin!" Zach replied, "He saved me once."

"Yeah, we know you mention it every chance you get!" Liam replied

They walked up to us and we did the solute thing **(If someone could tell me what it is I will go back and fix it)**

"At ease" Erwin said "I know this is sudden but you are going out with levi to patrol the outside, there have been reports of 20 meter titan trying to climb the wall, you need to take care of them."

"Oh my god, Oh my flippin god were going with Levi!" Macy started to whisper

"Quit fangirling" Liam told her "Yes we all know levi is your hero but seriously"

"Come on" Levi said "It's going to be while so you brats better stay calm…"

"Yes sir!" we all replied

We got out O.D.M.G and put it on, next we hopped on some horses and started to ride to Wall Rose, After we got there, There was the colossal titan.

"You…" I said to myself. "I have to get revenge"

I jumped off the horse and I used my O.D.M.G to speed up there, once i was high enough I dropped down behind the wall and bit my wrist, causing me to become a titan.

"Where did he go!?" Liam asked

"Hes stupid, never in my 20 years of being in the survey corpse, i have never seen any one jump into a group of titans like that." Levi said

"That's the same flash of light that we saw during the training!" Zach yelled

I landed next to the group of titans as I fully transformed, Levi, Macy, Zach, Liam, and Ashley. Liam was the first to engage the titans, He went for a 20 meter and and took it down, I charged forward and punch a hole through a titan's chest, I lift him up with the hole i created and threw him into the colossal titans leg, causing it to turn around and stomp sending every titan within a 10 foot radius flying, I see captain levi take out two titans at once,

"What is that titan doing?" He asked himself

I charge up to a twenty meter and knock it over, I stomp on its neck and crush it, Macy and Zach fly over to a 20 meter and take it down, I pick up a 5 meter and crush it, Zach comes zips over and get caught by a 7 meter, He cuts its fingers off and gets away, Liam swoops in and finishes it. I run up to the wall and use a twenty meter to boost myself up, killing it in the process, I grab onto the colossal titan's leg and start to climb up it, I get to its torso when it notices me, It grabs me and throws me onto the wall.

"You… You were the reason my mother died, now it's your turn."

I back up and make a running start, I jump and shove my hand into its eyes and it starts to scream in agony

"This is nowhere near the pain I felt! I am going to make you suffer!"

I start to punch through its flesh causing it to shake

"Die you bastard!"

I jump onto its shoulder and onto its nape and start to rip it off, I see a person's back in the titan

"What!?" I ask

I was just about to rip them out when the colossal vanishes.

"No no no!" I yell as I start to fall

When I hit the ground I was knocked out cold…

 **Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed! I im taking another break, ill have the next one uloaded sometime next week, Thanks for reading, BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a cellar, it was damp and cold but the door was open, I walked over to it and looked out, I saw nothing, I walked over to the bed and sat down waiting, a few hours later someone walked in.

"You're a titan?" Someone asked.

I looked up to examine a female, early thirties possibly late twenties though I doubt it.

"Tell me how you do it! What does it feel like!? Is it hot in the body!?"

"Jesus hanji he's probably confused as what's happening."

I could recall that voice from anywhere.

"Commander Erwin! This is a huge understanding, I didn't know i could do that-"

I was cut off,

"Don't bother trying to lie, I saw every thing… Do you know a boy called…"

He started to read off of a page

"Zach" he asked

"Zach" I cut him off "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well shortly after you fell a titan bit his leg off, Then HE turned into a titan, have you any clue why or how?"

'What… Zach a Titan? How' I thought to myself

"Do you?"

"N-no sir, Can you describe it?"

"Uhh yes, about ten meters, has pieces of bone protruding from his arms and leg, and armored plates around his fists."

"Wait wait wait… that can't be… i saw one just like that a few days ago when we went on a mission, Zach and a different part of the squad were going to go around to flank some Titans, We saw a big explosion and the squad fly up followed by another explosion with blood red lightning coming down where they went... Then we saw two titans, a female looking titan and a titan you described but with red veins looking strands around his body…"

"I see, anything else?" Erwin asked

"No not that I remember…"

"I see, sorry i have to do this but we have to bring you to a Detention center-"

We heard a loud explosion and heard debris falling, we saw a huge head look in…

 **Thank You for reading! I hope you enjoyed, i'll try to get 4 more chapters out!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Go go go!" Erwin yelled pointing to the door.

"You go… I Got this." I was just about to bite my thumb but liam zipped past and killed it.

"You Moron!" I heard Levi yelled

They landed in the room

"You Idiot, I told you to stay in formation!" He yelled as he kicked his leg in, He started to kick his mouth, making him lose a couple teeth, he kicks his head down onto the floor.

I look over and zach is on the floor laughing. I look back and levi kicks him down and walks away

"Moron…" I hear him say before he walks around the corner.

I run over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Does it look like it!?" he yells.

"Wait wait, open your mouth... Your teeth are coming back…"

"What?" He asked

"You're a titan also."

Come on, we have to go." Zach says.

"Wheres Macy?" I ask

"At a cabin, dying her hair sor something." Zach replies

"Ok then." I replied then I remembered and stopped dead. "Woah woah woah why aren't you in a cell!?" I asked.

"They were taking me to a cell but liam flew farther ahead and took down a titan." He replied.

 **Time skip four hours of horse riding.**

"Hey guys!" Macy said as we walked in "What happened to liam?"

"Your Boyfriend was beating him" I said teasing her

"Shut up." She said.

"You look like a cherry with that red dye." I said

"Ok and what does that have to do with anything?" She asked

"And thats what im going to call you now, got that "Cherry"?" I asked

"Ok that's ok i guess…"

"That's good, cause even if you weren't i would anyway." I replied.

"Of course you would." She replied.

"Well i have to go…" I said, "Erwin's got some questions for me."

"I'm coming too." Zach said, "I was also seen being a Titan."

"Alright, let's go. If they threaten us though, run… I mean comeone for one I helped destroy a bunch of titans." I said

"And i didn't do anything, It happened so fast I couldn't stop myself." Zach Said.

When we got to Erwin's cabin **(No idea what to call it)** we saw him on the porch and zach started to freak out.

"I know you want to marry him but geez you don't have to turn into a rabid dog…" I said jokingly.

For that I got a fist to my chest.

"For someone smaller than levi you can hit hard." I said.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Come on in boys." Erwin said smiling

"Pedofile lvl 6." I said to Zach and he snickered.

"Sit." Erwin told us. "You are Erik and Zach correct?"

"Correct." We said in unison.

"Ok Erik, You are first." Erwin said

"Ok sir." I said.

"It says here you fought titans during a training course correct?" He asked

"Yes sir." I replied.

"It also says you killed Ashley?"

"No! I didn't kill anyone! She was killed by a actual titan."

"I see, is that true Zach?" he asked

"Yes sir, ashley hit a tree and a titan ate her."

"Ok." He said crossing of that accusation.

"It also says here that you turned into a titan yesterday after flying into a group of titans when the collasal titan attacked, is that correct?" He asked

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok, It also says you tried to kill a group of scouts."

"Wrong I havent tried to kill anyone!"

Ok good." He replied. "Now zach it is your turn." he said

"It says right after Erik fell you hit a wall and turned into a titan correct?"

"Yes, I guess..." He replied.

"It also says a few days ago you turned into a titan and chased a-"

He took a closer look at the paper.

"Female Titan?" he asked

"I dont know if i did. I dont remember, I didn't even know I was a titan..." Zach replied.

"Well, you are all free to go, i will have to ask who ever made this if they had first hand information… until then you will be under watch my Levi…

Levi walked into the room as if on que.

"Commander, we have a breach in wall maria." He said...

 **Hey guys, the reason i'm calling Macy "Cherry" is because she dyed her hair and it has the same color as a cherry. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, i'm back once again, anyways let's dive into this chapter.**

"Commander, there is a breach in Wall Maria." Levi told us.

"How many are there?" Erwin asks.

"Too many to count, at least one hundred." Levi replied

"Gather your troops." He said to Levi then he turned to Zach and me. "We are going to need your help, you are titan after all correct?"

"Yes sir!" we replied.

"Alright then, let's go!" He replied.

"Hold on, There is one more." I said

"Who?" Erwin asked.

"Liam, He is one too, we don't know what he looks like, His teeth grew back after Levi knocked them out, they were almost grown back before we came here." I said.

"I see, any more?" He asked

"Not that we know of." Zach replied.

"Alright, Let's go get him, we are going to need all the help we can get." Erwin said.

 **Time skip 30 min**

We arrived at the cabin where everyone was staying.

"Liam, come here we need you." Erwin said.

"Yes commander." Liam replied.

We started to head out to wall maria, we got there and got of our horses. They brought us up with a lift.

"Thank you levi." Erwin said. "Ok guys, see those titans? We need to kill them all."

"Why am I here?" Liam asked

"Liam, he knows you're a titan, we told him." Zach said

"Why?" He asked confused.

"We need all the help we can get." Erwin replied.

We all lined up on the top, along with all of the survey corps.

"Ready! GO!" Erwin yelled "You three stay up here, we are only going to use you when we need to.

"Yes sir." I replied.

The first person to take down a titan was Macy, It was about 20 meters and it fell on a seven meter crushing it, The next kill was levi, about a fifteen meter , flawless kill to, clean cut right down the middle of the nape.

"Awhhhhaaa!" A random soldier yelled, getting eaten.

"No!" Another yelled probably his friend or brother.

He killed the titan but not before the other one was killed.

"Sir!" Zach yelled "Men are dying! Do we go!?"

"Not now, we still have fifty soldiers." He replied

"And allmost One hundred titan to deal with!" Zach protested

"Not now!" Erwin yelled.

We just watched the carnage, men dying left and right.

"NOW!" He yelled.

We all jumped off and bit our thumbs landing in the middle of it. And I saw the titan who ate my mother. Remembering my vow I roared.

"I will kill them! Every Last One!"

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks guys for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! 'I'm back, sorry it has been awhile I've been dealing with stuff for the past few days and now I have a computer so i can write my story! Anyway, let's get into it!**

"Come on you bastard!" I yelled running to the titan that ate my mother, "We have some business to finish!"

The Titan swung at me and hit me, staggering me. In retaliation I punched back, I grabbed its neck and tore off its arm, throwing it aside I ripped off the back of the nape.

"A- a person?" I asked myself, taking a closer look i noticed a few features. She had blond hair and blue eyes, The hair went down to her waist. "Jesus, She has been growing it out for quite some time." I tore her out and ran over to the wall, putting her on it. "I'm going to deal with her later." I said.

I sprinted back to the battle, kicking a few five meters like footballs on the way. ***American Footballs not Soccer Balls you brits! JK, I love you guys!*** I roared as i punched a hole through a 15 meter titan knocking it down, I stomped on its neck crushing it.

"RHAHUHHH" A titan yelled, I looked over

"What the hell is that!?" Liam yelled.

The titan was huge probably around 20-25 meters, it was covered in fur and had extremely long arms, it looked like a massive ape, All of the titan ran towards it.

"Did that thing just command the titans to retreat?" I asked.

"I think so." Zach replied.

"Where have you been!?" I asked

"Erwin told me to stay behind, he needed to talk with me." He replied

"Oh, well you missed out." I said sarcastically

"I- I can tell…" He replied unsure what I meant

Liam and i got out of titan form and zach gave us some O.D.M.G and we went back up to the wall where Erwin was, he was staring at the girl I brought up eyes wide.

"Who is she?" I asked

"It can't be… i thought she was dead!" Erwin mumbled.

"Commander" Zach said, "Who is she?"

"She is my-"

 **Audience: "He didn't leave us on our cliffhanger :O!"**

 **Oh yes i did :D anyways, I promise the next chapter will be longer, It is 1:20 AM (1300) and i am tired, I was up until like 2:00 last night (1400)**

 **Audience: "That's not that late!"**

 **For me it is, seeing how now that i'm always up to 1:00, again forgive me it's a short chapter i'm just tired. See ya in the next chapter, BYEEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, hopefully everyone's excited! Anyway let's get into it!**

"Commander" Zach said "Who is this?"

"She is my wife." Erwin replied *Audience: But Erwin doesn't have a Wife! Yeah I know but I wanna add some new things to the mix

"You're luck i didn't kill her, she killed my mom three years ago!" I yelled

"And *Cough* i'm sorry *Cough Cough*" She replied

"What?" I said surprised "You killed her! There is no way you are sorry, I saw it! You picked her up and ate her without hesitation!"

"I Said i was sorry!" he spat angrily

I looked up at the sky and chuckled "Of course you are, and i'll be just as sorry when i repay the favor!"

"Enough!" Erwin yelled, "Stand down!"

"Fine!" I spat and walked away

"Alexus are you ok?" Erwin asked

"I'm fine, How long was i in titan form?" She asked

"Over 5 years" He replied

Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"F-five years, I've been out for five years?" she mumbled to herself.

"Erik! Wait up!" Zach said chasing after me.

"What?" I asked

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I need to blow off some steam." I replied

I jumped down off the wall and turned into a titan and started to run towards some stray titans. They screamed and ran towards me, there were four five through seven meters and two fifteen meters.

"Who ordered him to go after those titans!?" Erwin yelled.

"No one did sir, he just jumped off,." Zach replied

I Picked of a five meter and crushed it into a ball, killing it I threw it at a seven meter and It ripped it head off, a fifteen meter stepped on it, crushing it and also killing it, I punted the other two five meters. One of the fifteen meters punched at me but i dodged,I grabbed its arm and stretched it, pulling it out of its socket, I wrapped my hand around and tore its nape off, The other titan Punched at me, I dodged put it upper cut, causing me to fall over.

"This one is intelligent, Must be an abnormal, I have to watch myself." I thought getting up.

It tried to wrap its arms around in a hugging like motion but I rolled out of its way, It tried to punch me again but i dodged, I wrapped my arm under its arm and around its neck, I grabbed my wrist and threw it on its back, while i landed on my stomach.

"Not this time!" I roared, It tried to bite me, so i put both hands in its mouth and ripped the top half of its face off, I tooks its neck and ripped it off its torso thus killing it.

"RAHAAUHH" Another horrendous scream from the abe titan.

"Is that?" I asked myself, "The armored titan that broke through the gate at wall maria?" I noticed something, he was coming right for me! I put my fists up in the blocking position as he went to punch me…

 **Thanks for reading, it will probably be awhile before I upload another chapter so if you want more content from me i have a Dark Souls 3 fanfic in the making also and that has two or three chapters up, anyways, I'll see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! sorry i haven't been uploading, im trying to think of new ideas and i just got DS3 so ive been playing that, i hope you understand...

-ReuahcsKire (My new name)


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! I'm back. FInally right! Anyway sorry i have been gone for a while. I've been trying to find what to write down, anyways here we go.**

The armored titan threw a punch at me, I tried to block it but it failed. I flew back and was thrown into some trees.

"Holy shit!" I heard someone yell "Did you see that!?"

"Looks like Erik is getting his ass handed to him by a titan" Another chuckled.

I looked over at them and glared, I got up and waited for the armored titans next move. It charged at me and screeched, I bent down and got ready for it to tackle me. As soon as it jumped for me I jumped out of the way and dove for its leg, I pulled it down and jumped on top of it.

"Got ya, you son of a bitch." I yelled. He tried to kick me off but I held his leg down. I dug my fingers under the armor and tried to tear is off. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I was thrown off of the titan. "Shit" I thought to myself "I almost had it!"

"Come on Erik!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw my comrades, hanging on the wall terrified.

The armored titan looked at them and ran to where they were hanging off. I heard multiple screams as i saw him smash into a few people, killing them instantly.

"No!" I screamed. I got up and roared, "You piece of shit! I'll kill you!"

I charged at him and smashed him into the wall breaking some of his armor, I looked at him, pure anger and hatred in my eyes as I tore off some of his armor plating. I punched his chest but my hand just flew off.

"Shit!" I heard one of my friends yell

I kicked at him but he caught my leg.

"You dumbass." I heard him say.

I slipped and fell

"It can talk!?" I thought, I was then picked up and thrown into the wall.

"Erik!" Liam screamed.

I looked at him then the Armored titan, I kicked him off and ran back to heal. When I was done healing I ran and kicked again and he caught it.

"Holy shit you are stupid." He said, I smirked and replied

"Now you're the dumbass!" I jumped up with my other leg and kicked him in the face, destroying my foot but also his armor. He fell back surprised, I didn't give him the chance to heal, I jumped on him and started to tear more of his armor off until he was nothing but a normal titan.

I got off of him and picked him up, I grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. He got up slowly and i bashed him into the wall again. He roared and threw me off. I got up but was tackled back down, The armored titans tried to punch me but failed. I kicked him off and jumped ontop of him.

"You, you killed my mother, and its time I repay the favor!" I roared as I started to tear his head off of his body.

"Look out!" Some one yelled, I looked over and saw a huge boulder flying at me.

"Shit…" I screamed and it hit me.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes i did redo it but that's because i didn't like how it before. Anyways I hope you have a wonderful week!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter for a while, school stuff. Anyway how have you been? I've been good. Ok enough talk let's get in this chapter!**

"Ouch, Damn that hurt." I said getting up. I couldn't see. "Where am I?" I asked to myself.

"You are in the hospital." A deep voice I know replied.

"Michael?" I asked

"Who else?" He replied.

"Thats definitely you" I said, "Why can't I see?"

"You were hit pretty hard, some rock chunks flew off the boulder and hit your eyes and legs." Michael replied. "And by the looks of the steam, you are healing pretty fast."

"Since when did you know so much about titans?" I asked

"It's that way with all titans, everyone knows that." Michael replied

"Alright smartass." I said to him as I tried to get up.

"Woah woah." Michael said "You can't see why are you trying to walk around?"

"I can see, somewhat." I replied. I started walking out of the room.

"Erik!" I heard my friends yell.

"Guys?" I replied back "I can't see very well."

"That's what you get for being idiotic, going out and killing titans without orders." I heard a voice say

"W- Who is speaking?" I ask.

"Captain Levi." Levi replied.

I rubbed my eyes as my vision slowly came back, I could see and make out shapes but i couldn't tell who is who. I started making my way down the hall when someone tackled me, I felt someone breathing really close to me when I heard a voice.

"Get of the damn kid four eyes" Levi said as he pulled her off and dragged her away.

"N- no! I need answers!" She screamed.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked. "They sounded familiar."

"Zoe Hange." Levi replied as he walked back. "She's obsessed with titans and will do damn near anything to get her hands on one."

I got up and started walking to the doorway, before I left I turned around and asked, "How long was I out?"

"About a day, you were hit pretty hard." Liam replied.

"What the hell hit me?" I asked.

"Something threw a boulder at you, it was huge… definitely an abnormal. He had long arms and he showed intelligence, when we tried to capture the Armored Titan he took out over half the squad." Zach said. "Hell, we were lucky to get you out of there."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. We took a huge hit because of me." I said

"The men who died, they did it fighting for humanity, it's what they chose to do, when you join the survey corps, you know you might not live to see the end of the titans." Levi said.

There was a slow clapping sound and then Hanji spoke. "Wow Levi, you are actually trying to comfort the kid? Usually you would beat the living shit out o-" She was stopped by a loud smack.

"I'm close to beating the shit out of you four eyes, shut it."

My friends and I chuckled as she started to whine.

"What did you slap me for? That hurt!" She said.

"Suck it up, if You're gonna bitch about being slapped then you might as well have joined the Military Police, that's all they do anyway."

"Well, my vision is back now so we can continue with what we were doing." I said.

"Alright let's go" Macy said.

"Holy shit, when did you get here?!" I asked

"She's been here the whole time retard." Zach said.

"Well it's not like I could see!" I said to him.

We started to walk out of the building and to the food hall.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, sorry I haven't been uploading, I honestly have no excuse I just haven't been. I promise I'll try to get more chapters out this month. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back again with a new chapter, i won't promise another chapter this month, because i usually can't keep them, i'm sorry. This chapter will be pretty long. Let's start this chapter**

"You guys go eat, me and hange have some important business to attend to." Levi said walking to his cabin

"They have some "important business" in his cabin" I said to liam smirking. He snorted trying not to laugh.

We walked into the food hall and got our food, we sat down and started talking.

"But i'm serious, why did Levi and Hange skip lunch?" I asked

"Maybe he's gonna eat in bed… if you get what i'm saying" Liam said.

I looked at him and punched his arm.

"Ow… dude that hurt!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Awhhh does little baby Liam need a kiss to make it better?"

"Ew no that gay." He replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"I meant from a girl smart one." I replied laughing.

"Pfff uh, N-no! I-" He started but I cut him off

"You seem nervous… Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked teas

"No! I don't!" He replied

"You definitely have a girlfriend." I said looking at him.

"I DO NOT!" He screamed

Just then a girl walked over and jumped in his lap

"Hey Liam!" She said

"H-hey Victoria… w-why did you jump on my lap?" Liam asked

"Because I love you! D-do you not love me?" She asked starting to tear up

"N-NO! That's not it! It's just… They didn't know about you" Liam replied sounding sad.

"So you DO have a girlfriend!" I said surprised

"Yes I do… just don't tell anyone else" He said.

"Oh Victoria your boyfriend wants a kiss" I said laughing. Liam looked at me and mouthed "Shut up". Victoria looked at him eyes widened

"Uh… I… don't want to… in front of these people… if it was just your friends than I would…" She said blushing

"It's fine" Liam said.

All of a sudden we heard someone screaming and another person yelling to shut up.

"H-HELP! PLEASE STOP!" A boy yelled

"Shut it twerp!" A bigger sounding man yelled.

I looked behind and saw a bigger man punching and kicking a smaller boy.

"Hey knock it off" I said, I walked up to him and spun him around

He just laughed "You think you're tough don't you" he punched at me but I dodged it

"I don't like it when people pick on smaller kids" I said,

I punched his chest and he stumbled back

"Alright youve pissed me off" he said

"That's fine by me…"

He charged at me and went in for a punch, I jumped out of the way and stepped on a chair, i jumped off and used the momentum to kick the guy in the face, knocking him out.

"Stay down you bitch" I said, I kicked his arm and walked to the kid on the floor "You alright?"

"Y-yeah i'm fine thank you" He said

"Its no problem, he deserved to have his ass beat."

"Y-yeah"

"Good" I walked back and sat down

"What was that about?" Victoria asked

"Some asshole was picking on that kid" I repled

We all got up and started walking out and Victoria jumped on Liams back

"W-WOAH!" Liam screamed as he fell over, Victoria landed on him and sat up "Uhh… V-Victoria look where youre sitting…"

She looked down and her eyes widened "I-IM SO SORRY!" she screamed and jumpd up. Every one but them started to laugh.

"That was great!" Zach yelled.

Liam got up and punched him in the stomach and Zach fell over.

"Fuck…" He whispered when he hit the floor.

"Shut the hell up Zach" Liam yelled.

We started to walk to the cabins when Victora yelled "LOOK AT THE SUN!" and pointed to it.

"Yeah… its called sun set" I said sarcastically

"I know what its called!" She yelled back to me

"Alright jesus…" I mumbled

"Lets go sit by the lake and watch it!" she said grabbing liams hand and dragging him to the lake

I sighed and followed, pulling Zach up while I walked by "lets go"

We started walking to the lake, when we got there Liam and Victoria were sitting down and Victoria was leaning on him.

"What I dont get...How the fuck did he get a girlfriend but none of us have one?"

"I dunno" Zach replied

We all sat down and started to watch the sun set

"Victoria's asleep now" He whispered

"Where did you guys meet?" I asked him

"During training, She fell and I helped her up" He said

"Oh…Good for you." I replied

 **Hey guys! Heres another chapter for you! I dont really know what to write so… I'll see you later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, Happy halloween! Even though there's 6 days until then when this is up… but i probably won't make a new chapter by then. Alright, let's get into the chapter.**

"So, what now? VIctoria is asleep-" I started saying but I was cut off

"Asleep in liam's lap" Zach said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Zach, screw off. I don't see you with a girlfriend." Liam snorted.

"I could get one if I wanted, it can't be hard if you got one." Zach replied

Liam got up and started walking to him, causing Victoria to hit her head on the ground. Her eyes snapped open and she started to tear up. She looked at liam and whined,

"Why did you do that? Now my head hurts"

"I'm sorry" Liam said, he turned to zach and slapped him.

"DISCIPLINE!" I yelled laughing.

Liam walked back to Victoria and helped her up. She got up and slowly rubbed her head. She looked at liam, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It hurts" She said,

"Relax you just hit your head, if you're gonna cry about your head hitting DIRT, then god knows how bad it will be when you fight titans…" I said

"My pain tolerance is really low, I get hurt easily" She replied trying to stop crying.

"Probably not as low as Zach's, he could get touched by paper and frickin die" I said laughing.

"That's not true!" he yelled, he walked up to me and started punching my arm.

"It kinda is" Liam replied smiling,

Victoria saw what was going on and smiled a bit.

"SHE'S SMILING! HOLY CRAP" I yelled pointing at Victoria, who glared at me.

"Erik shut up, People do that, alot." Liam said getting ready to slap me.

"Slap me and I discipline you…" I said looking at liam "Or would you rather Victoria does that?" I asked smirking.

"What? I don't understand" She said looking at everyone confused

"Good, you don't need to" Macy said, "It's… bad"

"Pff no it isn't" Zach said, "A good ol' slap can do a lot" He said.

"Yeah… a slap" Liam said looking at me, I just smiled sarcastically.

Victoria walked closer to Liam and grabbed his hand, and closed her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Liam asked, "Why are you rubbing your thumb on my palm?"

"N-no reason!" She said, snapping her eyes open

Liam looked at her confused. "Alright" was all he said

She looked down, and blushed in embarrassment.

"I-im sorry…" she said looking down

"It's fine" Liam replied looking into her eyes

She looked up and started to lean in, before Liam could react she smashed her lips against his.

"Awhhh!" Zach said "Young love…"

I started to laugh as Liam was sitting there trying to figure out what was happening. She pulled away and smiled, Liam just sad there than said

"What the hell!?"

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"What was that for!?" He screamed, he was clearly embarrassed.

She stared at him confused

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"Why'd you kiss me?" He asked

"Because I love you…" She replied, "Don't you love me?"

"I do… I wasn't ready for that kiss" He said

"Sor-" she said, but she was cut off

This time Liam kissed her. It lasted for a good two minutes before they parted

"Oh jesus, Im gonna be sick" I said, fake gagging

"Oh shut up" Liam said,

We all sat down at the lake, Victoria was leaning against Liam and I was sitting as far away from the group as possible, thinking and talking to myself.

 **There we go, another chapter after like a month and a half, sorry guys.**


End file.
